Hunting Vampires
by Konflickted
Summary: I stepped out of the clearing to see them, all of them, standing there and in an instant I had complete focus. These people were not my friends. I knew what my purpose was. I would kill them all. I would end their immortal lives.
1. Chapter 1

_I stepped out of the clearing to see them, all of them, standing there and in an instant I had complete focus. These people were not my friends. I knew what my purpose was. I would kill them all. I would end their immortal lives._

Chapter One

It was a rainy Thursday when I came to Forks. I cringed, hating the rain. I loved the sun, the sweet fragrant sea spray of my home away from home. I had smelled them, sweetly alluring, when they were in Jacksonville. I was up from St. Augustine, hunting. It was night time, and I smelled him on the beach and I knew… I knew he was the one I was looking for. The Volturi had sent word. If they couldn't have him, them, no one should. I laughed at the way they were together. No one ever loved me that way, and their love was overbearing and obscene. She was just a human, he a vampire.

"Edward," the human had said. I smirked. She was weak sounding, but human none the less. Pretty, but humanly so.

"Bella, that's enough," he had replied as he linked hands with her. I knew that tone, that soft way he spoke. We had never met, but Aro had shared with me everything inside this Edward Cullen's head. Such a fascinating place to be.

It was Aro who came to sunny Florida. It had shocked us both. He had coming looking for a warrior, a strong, warrior. Instead he came to my condo and stood in the dark as I entered. I had sense someone was there, but his presence surprised me. I did scream and he looked at me, uncertain. Seeing that we were whom the other was looking for, we both laughed and I was given the name and address of the Cullen Family, there in rainy Forks.

I pulled into town without any fanfare. No arrangements needed to be made. I'd be in and out in a matter of moments. I needn't have even killed the engine, the silent beast it was. I climbed from the car, two of them, bigger, older stepping from the garage. Not Edward. I could see Edward clear in my head. These two were different. Emmett and Rosalie. I ran through their history as seen through Edward's eyes in my head.

"Are you lost?" Rosalie asked quietly. She was beautiful. I couldn't deny it, because that was what she needed to be, but I could also tell she had been beautiful as a human. I held a map in one hand, a cell phone in the other. It was raining; fat drops on my map, causing the ink to run. I smiled on the inside, forcing a pained look on the outside.

"I… I _think_ I may have made a wrong turn," I said. Even my own soft voice surprised me. Rosalie looked at Emmett, as if they were having a silent conversation between the two of them. I knew how I looked to them. I was small, imp-like as Aro had called me. Someone had sent him to me, to do this for him and his family. I looked like a little girl, barely mature. Forever stuck in a fifteen year old body.

"Where were you heading?" Emmett asked as he determined that I posed no threat to either of them. Looks alone told him that, the beating heart in my chest confirmed it. My hair was darker than honey, almost caramel in now soggy ringlet curls. My eyes were green, almost like bits of darkened emerald set in my eyes.

"I was looking for Forks," I said smiling up at him. He was a tower, tall, muscular. I could take him easily.

"Well, you're just outside of the township," Rosalie said quickly. "You're actually on Cullen's lands."

"Cullen's lands?" I said letting my voice quiver slightly. I glanced to them both, making sure my eyes widen just at the appropriate time. The pair looked at each other as another pair exited the house. I could see them in my mind. Carlisle and Esme.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Who's your friend?" Carlisle had asked merrily. I almost would feel bad about this. I looked up at him warily.

"I don't mean to intrude," I said quietly as I continued to be drenched in rain. I held up my map, the ink pouring down it in a rush. "I'm lost."

Carlisle gestured for me to approach and I glanced nervously at the two younger ones as I walked briskly towards the house. I counted slowly in my head before I tripped, spilling my bag and scraping my hands. I knew they could smell it, they'd approach me now. I felt hands on my arms and I looked at the obvious leader, Carlisle, with my eyes wide. His eyes, golden and glowing despite the gray haze were wide with surprise. I knew what he smelled. He was beautiful because he had to be attractive to his prey. I smelled like the way I did, irresistible, because that was how I had to smell. I was irresistible to everyone.

It was a lonely life.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded slowly as I tried to stand. I looked to my palms, the abrasions were very minor. I'd barely lost a full drop. That's all I needed. He helped me to my feet and I noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Are you ok?" I asked carefully. He cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked as I steadied myself. He had already begun to pull away and I knew I didn't need to look around to know that the other three were gone. The smell for them would be most pleasant, which was to say, it would be painfully unpleasant to resist.

"You look like you're holding your breath," I said carefully. I looked away from his eyes and down at my hands, my muscles flexing ever so slightly. I focused internally on my heart and hormones, increased the adrenaline to make the blood just that more tempting. He took a breath and I could practically feel the saliva increasing in his mouth.

"Let me take you inside and get those cleaned up," he said almost eagerly. I felt the joy bubbling up in me, but I knew I must go about this carefully.

"Um…" I hesitated.

"I'm a doctor," he reassured me. Mentally, he was licking his lips the scent of blood making him hungry. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Eva," I said as I followed him slowly. "Just… Eva."

"How old are you, Eva?" Carlisle asked as he pulled out a huge looking kit.

"Get hurt much?" I asked stupidly.

"Doctor," he laughed pointing at himself. I blushed. Naturally, I remembered. It was a curse, this memory of mine.

"Right," I said nodding. I knew that now that he had the scent of my blood in him, the blush would only intensify his hunger. Aro had been right. He was very much in control of his desires. A weaker one would have already tried to feed from me. I laughed aloud, my eyes twinkling.

"So your age?" he pressed as he began by pouring iodine over my wounds. I frowned, knowing that it helped him as much as it cleaned my wounds.

"Sixteen," I said. That was the legal age to drive, that was the number on my driver's license. Granted, every few years I had to make a new one.

"And where are you from?" he asked. I had a feeling that he was trying to distract me. The human one had a problem with blood. She really must be a klutz.

"Florida," I said quietly as I watched him work.

"What brings you to Forks?" he asked me quietly watching me watching his hands move. He was being careful not to move them too fast.

"Business," I said. The thing about lying was telling enough of the truth to make the lies believable. He laughed.

"What kind of business do you have in Forks, Miss… Eva?" Carlisle asked cautiously. I grinned and leaned forward.

"I'm here to kill a man," I breathed. I felt him stiffen as I made my heart race. His eyes widened and I laughed. I sat back. "Actually, what I have to tell this man really might kill him. I am here to tell a man that he's a father. A little affair some odd years ago, more of a one night stand kind of thing. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack when I show up on his door step calling him Daddy."

"Best of luck to you on that," Carlisle said. "I'll make sure I'm working the hospital that night, certainly."

"Good thing," I said. I looked at my hands, knowing that with the bandages on them securely, I could start letting them heal. It itched the way that the fibers and threads knitted together, but a much needed process to form the healing flesh. I stood. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're very welcome, Eva," he said smiling.

"One last thing," I said as I picked up my map. "Can you tell me if you know how I could go about finding Charles Swann?"

A/N: Normally not my normal M.O. but since I am stuck with this in my head while I work on my other story, I figured: _get this out of your head quickly so that you can continue on with your regularly scheduled stories_. The only thing… there is more… so I have a feeling I might be writing two different book fanfics at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time had no meaning for me. I wasn't in a rush. I could afford to take my time. Aro had made it abundantly clear: leave no survivors. He laughed when he said it because he knew, without having the ability to really know, that I would enjoy this very much. If it was the last thing I'd do, I'd kill every one of their immortal lives. Then, maybe, I could finally die in peace. As long as they were them, I would exist. _

Chapter Two

Carlisle had insisted I stay, claimed he wanted to check the exact direction to Charles Swann's place, though he called him Charlie. I laughed internally at that, thinking of tuna. The strangest things usually spilled up into my mind from the deepest recesses at the most inopportune times. I knew he was lying to me. No, his voice was even and gentle, but I just knew. He returned a few minutes later with the directions written on a neat piece of paper. I smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen," I said as I headed out to my car. I could hear another car in the distance and I knew that the others were here. I slid into the front seat of my car and tried to start it. I anticipated the vehicle not to start so my face was ready to register the surprise. I smiled to myself on the inside. This was going perfectly.

"Something wrong, dear?" Carlisle asked innocently. My eyes were wide, confusion written perfectly on my impish face.

"My car won't start," I said with genuine surprise. I looked up at the sky and for the moment the rain had stopped. I pulled the release on the car and opened the hood. I glanced around seeing nothing really out of the ordinary, well nothing that a cute little sixteen year old girl like me should be able to notice. I heard a car pull to a stop behind mine, followed by a second car. Inside I cheered.

"Hmm…" Carlisle murmured thoughtfully. We both looked up at the sound of a car door slamming. Ah, Jacob Black, the wolf-boy. Aro had shared with me his fascination with the beast. He had a kid with him, and I recognized her at once though she was older than in Aro's memory. The freaky little half-ling with the beating heart.

"Hey there," Edward had said as he looked at Alice then at Carlisle.

"This is Eva," Carlisle said quickly. Edward had already heard everything else, but Carlisle had to keep up the front that I knew nothing that I knew. "She got lost and ended up down our road here, and now her car won't start."

"Hi," I said shyly. Everyone was a sucker for shy, helpless, fragile looking things like me. It made it easier to pick them off. I glanced back at the engine, prodding it with my fingers. I could almost hear the questions being formed. I giggled as I poked one of the spark plug wires. I_ could_ hear the questions being formed.

_'Edward, why can't I see her?'_ That was Alice. I knew this was driving her up the wall. _'Do you think she's a werewolf like Jacob?'_

_'I can't get a feel for how she's feeling,' _Jasper thought frustrated_. 'No wonder Alice went nuts when she couldn't see.'_

_'What a curious child,' Carlisle thought. 'Poor Chief Swann really is going to have a stroke when she shows up on his doorstep.'_

_'Why can't I hear her mind?'_ Edward growled in his head. _ 'She can't be Bella's sister. Bella would have told me she had a sister. Charlie would have mentioned it.'_

_'She has a heartbeat,'_ they all collectively thought. I focused on it for a moment, picking up the tempo slightly. I knew this was going to hurt, so I laced my blood with endorphins, which made me feel good, and a bit of adrenaline to make it oh so divine.

"I think I see the problem," I said suddenly as if I had an epiphany. I picked up the tempo on my heart rate and shoved my hand into the engine, slicing my finger deeply. I cried out slightly withdrawing my finger. Ooh, was I a bleeder… the crimson fluid practically spurting from the index on my right hand. 

I immediately stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked hard, trying to encourage the blood flow. I spat the blood on the ground and acted as if I was going root around in my car.

_'Impossible. She can't smell like that to all of us,'_ Edward moaned in pain. I could feel them barely hanging on to the last threads of sanity.

_'I want her,'_ the all growled deep in their minds. _'One little slip-up.'_

"Maybe I should have a look at that," Carlisle said quickly, regaining control of his carnal instinct to tackle me to the ground. I made not motion to move.

"It's just a scratch," I said lightly as I slid into the driver's seat. I started the car right up, laughing. "Thanks, doctor. I'm sure I'll see you around."

I kept my hands hidden in the car. I saw them all in my rearview mirror, looking after my car in a longing way. I knew that this would not be the last time that I would see them. After all, Bella was still Charlie's daughter. If I could convince Charlie, I'd see them more often. I could bank on it.

Charlie Swann was not a stupid man. He did, however, have a relationship with a woman by the name of Annie Stephens a few years after his wife left him. Annie had fled about a year into their relationship, claiming it was all moving too seriously. I didn't know if Annie knew it, but she provided me with the perfect cover. Neither had talked to the other since then, no contact with each other what so ever. As luck would have it, Annie had died in a car accident. There was no need for me to fudge a past or wiggle the present. I knocked on his door, told him that Annie had lied to him by omission and that I was his daughter. He passed out.

I was patient as I waited for him to come around. I played my part perfectly, apologizing for just bursting into his life like that, I let the tears well up in my arms as he looked at me and I mumbled that I would just go. He looked at me bewildered as I apologized again and told him he'd never have to hear from me again.

"What… what happened to your mother?" he asked hesitantly. I paused, my back to him. I knew I couldn't afford an outward smile. I was being watched, and by more than Charlie Swann. I couldn't see them, but I could feel them there. I could feel them those tense moments that Charlie lay unconscious on the floor, hear their struggled thoughts between remaining hidden and going to his rescue.

"She… died…" I mumbled allowing my tears to slip from my eyes. Not too many. Too many would scare him. "Car accident."

"And who's been caring for you?" he asked. I turned slightly away from his face and methodically wiped a tear away. I could feel it killing him.

"I have been," I said quietly. "I just need you to sign that you are ok with my emancipation and I'll be out of your life forever. I'm sorry to have come."

"Eva," he said quietly as he shook his head. "Things are just really… odd here at the moment."

"Odd?" I mumbled. I knew what he meant, and it had nothing to do with my arrival, but those were thoughts I shouldn't know. I had to act like it was me.

"Honey, it's not you," he promised.

"Sounds like every guy in my life," I moaned quietly and I strolled over to my car. I had the papers he needed to sign. All props, as they meant nothing to me, but to him it was as if I was killing him a little.

"Wait, are you sure?" He asked. He meant it as if I was sure that I wanted to be emancipated but I knew it'd help my cause if I acted like I thought otherwise.

"Are you calling my mom a liar?" I said angrily as I forced angry tears to spill down my cheeks. I had that anger reaction perfectly. I shook my wet curls. "My mom was a good, honest woman! I'll do a test if you want. I can't believe she ever loved you!"

"Wait, Eva. That's not what I meant," Charlie counted as I shoved the paper in his hand. I sobbed and shook my head.

"Just sign the papers and I'll be out of your life for good," I cried. I turned around and ran to my car. "I'll be back in three days time to pick them up."

I floored my car, surprised that it wouldn't move. I swore, wondering if the stupid thing really had died on me for good. I popped the hood and jerked the thing up, the rain coming down in sheets. Oh, how I hated the rain. I could see Charlie out of the corner of my eye, standing there, and I drew an unpleasant grimness about my face. I swore. This stupid thing really had finally died on me, which I could only imagine that its life was brought to a close quicker because of the tampering earlier. I glared into the woods for a second before looking up at the sky. I jerked open the car door and sat inside for a moment. Charlie tapped his knuckle on the window.

"Why don't you come inside?" Charlie said as I cracked the window slightly. "I have a mechanic friend who can look and see what can be done. I've already called him."

"Fine," I grumbled as I allowed him to open the door. Inside his house, things were dry and warm. I was thankful for that because I really did hate the rain, cold, and wet. I had grabbed my bag off the seat, directed up to bathroom to change out of my drenched clothes. I knew Jacob would be the one he'd call, or Rosalie. I saw how well they were acclimated to engines and such. I sighed.

"Look, the kids are here," he mumbled. "This should be interesting."

"That's right," I said with a hint of disgust in my tone. "You already have a daughter."

"Bella," he said quietly. I already knew all this. Instead I forced a pained smile.

"Don't worry, Chief Swann. I won't tell if you don't tell," I said grimly as I crossed my hands and looked down into my lap. I could feel the anxiety and discomfort dripping off of him.

"Things are just really odd," he mumbled as the door opened. I looked up, not because I didn't know who it was but because I wasn't supposed to know who it was without looking up. "Eva, these are my kids Bella and her husband, Edward, and their daughter Nessy."

"Dad," Bella chastised lightly.

"Kids, this is… Eva," he said.

"We actually met," I said quietly. I forced a smile. "I got lost and ended up on their land."

"Did your car break down again?" Edward asked coolly. I nodded, my now drying curls bouncing. I looked the child, a girl about five years old or so.

"You guys seem kind of young to have a child her size," I said. It would be a normal, rude comment a teenager who didn't know everything would make.

"We adopted her," Bella said quickly. "She's Edward's niece. Her parents died in a car accident."

"Oh," I said frowning. I looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that, Nessy, right? My mom died in a car accident too. I'm still kind of shook up over it."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the child said sympathetically. She looked at Edward and Bella for a moment, curiosity written on her face. Edward shrugged so subtly that had I been anyone else but me, I would have missed it.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "It's funny, but… you look a lot like me when I was little. Probably just a coincidence."

"Probably," Bella murmured uncomfortably.

_'Why is she here, Edward? What does she want?'_ I could hear Bella scream at him. I nearly laughed. I already knew that Edward couldn't hear her.

"Jacob's coming to see if he can fix the car," Charlie said quickly, filling the silence. I yawned and looked at my watch. Damn this sleep-needing thing. It was already six, and I should already be sleeping.

"If you don't mind, I'll call a cab," I said quietly as I pulled out my cell phone. "I think I saw an Inn on the way through town." I started dialing for a cab, hesitating. I looked around and saw a phone book on the shelf. Pulling it out, I called the first cab company and ordered myself a ride. Things were going exactly according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Time meant nothing when you lived forever. I couldn't even count the time out in tangible heartbeats. I lost count after the first few centuries. I knew that time would draw to a close one day. After all… how long was forever, anyways? I would not rush my prey, for it knew not that I was its predator. I, harmless in their eyes, would take my time. They could run, they could hide, but eventually all of them would have their number called at my hands. I was the perfect weapon._

Chapter Three

When you get to be my age, you tend to sleep a lot and at strange hours. Yes, going to bed at six o'clock in Forks seemed like an insanely early time, but it was already ten back home. I sighed, thinking I should have hired someone to water the plants before I left. I'd have to buy all new plants when I returned. That did irritate me. I sighed and rolled over, knowing here it was hours still from dawn. I knew that they'd be out and about.

I left my room quietly, dressed as if I was ready for a hike. In an essence, I was. I planned to hike around the woods all day, spreading my scent rather aimlessly around where I thought they might cross the scent. I thought of the gear in my car, still dead in front of Charlie Swann's house. I knew that the minute the cab pulled away, they would turn my car inside out and upside down. I'd get back to it and it'd look as if nothing had been moved, but I knew. I had left them some pretty interesting surprises in the car.

Pictures, perfectly doctored of me and my mother, letter my mother penned to Charlie explaining me that were abandoned and never sent. Lots of detail went into those documents to make them less questioning. I even cried while reading them later, the tears stains there to intensify the effect. From Charlie's point of view, it was one of those situations that I would have been the prefect daughter for him. Down to my camping gear and fishing rod, snuggly hidden in my trunk, he would look at it and start to believe. To add to my own injury, a few love letters from my boyfriend full of sweet, humiliating things to make me seem that more human.

"Going for a walk," I murmured to the front desk person of the small motel as I walked through the lobby. He hadn't wanted to rent me a room, but I convinced him. I had that way with humans, too. They seemed eager to give me whatever I wanted. I stepped out in the cool night, thankful it wasn't raining. I could hear my noisy shoes on the pavement and I knew I wasn't alone. I glanced around slightly, and though I couldn't see anyone I could hear their thoughts.

_'Edward says she's here because she's Charlie's kid,'_ Jacob thought. I couldn't tell where he was so I continued on my path towards the forest. _'What is she doing out here this late at night? She should be asleep. What if they're wrong? What if she's not human? Nessy sleeps some, but she could probably not have to sleep if she needed. Maybe she's like Nessy.'_

I laughed aloud without realizing it. I froze, suddenly angry with myself for reacting to his thoughts. I pretended to stoop down to tie my shoe and I glanced around, unable to see or hear him. I sighed and headed through the low brush. Mentally, I closed off the hearing of his thoughts. I knew who was close and that was fine. I didn't fear the wolf-boy or his pack. I nearly giggled at this. His pack was only five wolves strong now. All teenagers or slightly older, nothing to worry about.

I hummed a tune I had heard from one of their heads. When they were all thinking it sometimes got hard to pull the individual thoughts apart. Somewhere in there, I had heard this lilting tune and it stuck. It was quite annoying. I didn't know where this tune came from, which of their almost simple minds it originated, but I guess once it was stuck in my head, it mattered little. I hummed and walked into the woods, yawning occasionally. I wasn't tired, naturally, not after the hours of sleep I had already slept.

I headed back to my room just as dawn was breaking. I had decided that laying low for a few days would increase their interest in me. Plus, with the brilliantly sunny day that had set forth, I knew 

I'd not see my prey until after the sun went down, which was a shame. That was my favorite part of the vampire existence, the way that they sparkled like diamonds in the sun. I rarely saw it, because they weren't supposed to show me or by the time the sun rose, they were already dead.

On my third day there in Forks, I left my room intending to head straight to Charlie's house to retrieve my papers. It was raining again and I sighed. I didn't want to rush things but this rain was just too depressing. Instead, I headed into the heart of town, wondering what day it was. I pulled my raincoat tight against the elements, determined not to get any wetter than I needed to. I dialed Charlie's number from his card, something he had forced into my hand on my departure. It rang twice before he picked up.

"This is Eva," I said quietly, making sure my voice trembled just slightly. Not that it was hard; with the way the air seemed to take a chill on it.

"Eva, yes," he said uncomfortably.

"What time should I be there to pick up the papers?" I asked. He paused. I didn't need to listen to his words, I was sure of his response.

"Why don't you come for dinner," he suggested. "I'd… like to talk to you."

"I'd like that," I said with a slightly hopeful tone in my voice. I hung up my cell and smiled outwardly. Humans were so damn predictable. I looked up as I crossed the rainy street, seeing them standing there ahead of me. I trembled slightly for their benefit. Vampires were predictable too. Their eyes were trained on me and I let my own eyes span wide. We were heading right for each other.

A/N: Ok, I know these chapters are a heck of a lot shorter than my usual thing, but you know how that goes. I have the next seven chapters penned out (I got bored). I figure this won't let me go until I let it go, so… here we go. Oh, and there is a plot, not just random scenes. It's kind of hard to tell… I know. Bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I never expected to have this happen, as much as I could expect anything to happen. I never thought I'd find myself doubting my objective, feeling for my prey. I blamed Seth Clearwater and his stupid ways._

Chapter Four

I hadn't been taken by surprise when I showed up at Charlie's house to find a lot of people there. I knew his daughter, Bella, wouldn't dare let her father do this alone, and wherever she would be, her husband was sure to follow. She stood casually playing with her daughter, who I swear was different already. The wolf-boy was there, practically glaring at the cab as I stepped out, his pack surrounding him loosely, trying to look casual and inconspicuous. I nearly laughed at the sight. Four giant boys and one very lithe girl, their skin warm in the sunless sky.

"Eva," Charlie greeted me with a casual smile. I made sure my eyes were guarded, that I looked uncomfortable and uncertain. I quickened my heart rate, and though I could not see Bella, I felt her tense from behind. I knew this sense of thirsty that compelled her so.

"Charlie," I murmured quietly. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"My pleasure," he said. He gestured to the others. "This Jacob, Embry, Leah, Quil and Seth. Old family friends."

I turned and nodded to each one of them warily, none of them smiling. They nodded back, and then I turned and nodded to the youngest of the group, aside from the child of Bella and Edward. Seth. I looked at him and nodded my silent greeting and his face broke into the most dazzle smile. He strolled away from his group of friends and extended his hand to me.

"Eva, welcome to Forks," he said. I stared at his hand, uncertain, before I placed my hand in his and shook it. It felt like fire on my flesh.

"Thank you," I said quietly as heat rose to my cheeks. I withdrew my hand slowly, for the first time uncertain. I glanced at the others for a moment, and I knew I was as bewildered as they were. I knew he was part of Jacob's pack, which he, too, was a wolf-boy, but his friendliness surprised me. I held my breath as I backed away. I had heard that word before, and the thought that Seth was thinking it scared me.

_'It's her, finally,'_ Seth laughed excitedly in his head. _'Of all the people to do this with, it's her. I've finally imprinted, and on Charlie's other daughter.'_

I looked at him quizzically, thinking. I had heard of imprinting. Passing thoughts of the minds of the many before me, my eyes fell on the child and Jacob. Hadn't he imprinted on her? Quil on some girl child called Claire, he'd had imprinted on her. Embry… or Leah, I couldn't recall whether they'd thought along those lines. Now Seth thought he had imprinted. I felt a little sick. He thought that he had imprinted on me. I turned my face away, my cheeks ablaze. NO! This couldn't happen! This was going to be bad for him, he could imprint on whatever he wanted, but it wasn't going to sway me.

"Look, Charlie, not to be rude," I started.

_'Famous last words,'_ I heard Leah think. It took all my being not to glare at her.

"I hate to be forward," I started again.

_'I bet,'_ Leah snickered. I gritted my teeth.

"Can I just get the damn papers then, already?" I practically snarled at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"I… Eva… I don't want to sign them," Charlie said. I looked at him, forcing a look of surprise. Of course Charlie wouldn't. I let a shy, confused look cross my face.

"You… you don't want to sign them?" I said. I carefully let another glint of hope twinkle in my eyes. I thought too much would make me look too desperate.

"No… I mean… no," Charlie said uncomfortably. I caused myself to burst into tears and covered my face with my hands. Inside, I was celebrating the victory, having forgotten for the moment that 

there were other people watching. Well, not forgetting but ignoring them. It was easy until Seth slipped his fire hot arm around my shoulders.

"I can't believe you made her cry," Seth said accusingly at Charlie. I was not the only person who looked at him like he was crazy. Then again, no one knew that he had imprinted. When the pack morphed into their wolf form, the others would know.

"I… didn't mean to make you cry, Eva," Charlie said visibly uncomfortable. I shook my head.

"All I ever wanted was a father," I lied with tears in my eyes. I looked up at him with a smile on my face and threw my arms around him tightly. Where Bella had been constrained in her affection, I was not, and while I knew it made Charlie uncomfortable, it was something I would use to my advantage. I pulled away, smiling and glanced around at the rest of them, their faces still looking rather uncomfortable. My eyes fell on Seth and his face blossomed into the largest smile.

"Welcome to the family, Eva," Seth said as he enveloped me in his arms. I felt a genuine lump rise in my throat. No one had ever truly considered me family, and here was this unofficial spokesperson for the family. I looked up at his warm, caring eyes and my heart quickened, to spite me.

A/N: Ok, so... the story continues forward, the plot thickens. Thanks for those who have read and review, I do appreciate it greatly. Update should be quicker now... and there are six more short chapters... and yes, I'm still working on my other story.


	5. Chapter 5

_I fought through the challenges, the questions of right and wrong. Everything about them was wrong. Their being there, not dead, not alive, went against everything in nature. Some could say the same about me, or they could have if I hadn't already silenced them forever._

Chapter Five

"I love you, Eva," Seth said to me as he held both of my hands in his. I looked at him, bewildered as his eyes held mine. I frowned and shook my head, my curls dancing around my face. I knew my eyes were wide and there was nothing I could do about it. An immortal life time of control was nothing in light of the new situation. This honestly had never happened to me before.

"You can't… you don't understand," I pleaded with him and immediately hated myself for pleading with him. It had been three days since he told his pack, a minute later, the whole coven knew. Seth had imprinted and on me no less. From their perspective, it wasn't a bad thing. I wasn't here to kill the werewolves. In any other situation, this would not be a problem; however this pack protected this coven.

"No, look, I explained it all to you already," Seth started again as I tried to turn away. His eyes pleaded with mine. He had explained it all, confessed what the others were, and brought me on the inside. I had reacted appropriately: shivered, cried, and acted afraid. Even now, I was still reacting, trying to pull away.

"I understand, I do Seth," I countered as I tried again to pull away. I was never meant to get this close, not to actually know their secret. It was against the rules. That I knew put me in more danger, well… I always knew, but the fact that they knew I knew… it was all too confusing. I turned away from him, but only my face. The rest of me was frozen in place in front of him.

"Listen, Eva, I know it's sudden and you're new to all this, but I promise, I'll be for you whatever you need," he vowed. I looked up at him skeptically.

"An accomplice?" I murmured. He looked at me, confused.

"An… accomplice? An accomplice for what?" Seth asked curiously. I frowned and turned my head. If begging him wouldn't work, I'd cry. I forced the tears to well up so quickly it even amazed me. I flashed my big, beautiful blue eyes at him and I could feel him melt.

"I… just need… some… time," I sobbed. He gathered me up in his arms, which was not that big of a feat, cradling me.

"Eva, no… don't cry. I'm sorry, I know it's been a lot on you," Seth moaned as I cried harder. Boys, even wolf-boys, were putty in my hands, but this one, this one that seemed to be insistent that we were soul mates but more, was there for my molding. He was stroking my hair.

"It just doesn't seem right, Seth," I finally cried softly in to his chest.

"What doesn't, sweetie," Seth asked. I cringed inwardly at his pet name.

"This whole thing," I whined. "These… vampire things… it's not natural! They're the reason you're suffering. Your people suffered because of those things."

"We're not suffering," Seth promised.

"Your tribe, your _family_, has been torn apart," I whispered. I shook my head. "If they weren't here, you wouldn't have had to suffer from this infliction. You could have been normal. Instead you have to be like this because they're here."

"It's not that bad," Seth said quietly. His eyes looked down into mine; I paused, torment in his eyes. He blamed himself for his father's death. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Seth blamed his metamorphosis into a werewolf for it. Harry had died and Seth blamed himself.

"I'm sorry," I said touching his face. "I can't live with that kind of fear in my life."

"Please, Eva, whatever you need, I'll give it to you," Seth said as he tilted my chin up to look at him. "No matter what, I will protect you."

"Even if it goes against your Alpha and Beta?" I whispered. Seth blinked, frowning. I guess that wasn't something that he had counted on.

"I will find a way, Eva," Seth vowed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please put me down," I said quietly.

"Not until you realize that I love you," Seth said as he held me with one arm, and he touched my lips with his fingers. "I'll do whatever it takes, I'll find a way. It's how this imprinting thing works. You may not love me, but I can't _not_ love you. You're stuck with me."

For a moment, I looked up at him and let myself believe that this could be a good thing for us, that this could work. For a brief breath of time, I wanted what everyone else had. I wanted to be just some girl in love with some guy. I smiled at him, my face welcoming to him. He must have taken it as an invite and a smile curled his lips. Even if his temperature wasn't higher than mine, I pretty certain that his lips on mine would have burned. Out of my control, my eyes shot open wide. I was completely out of control.

He laughed joyfully as he pulled back, separating from me.

"And to think, you've been saying that you don't feel the same way," he teased. I blushed.

"I still don't like this," I replied. "One of these days, you might have to take a stand, us or them."

"God, you make it sound like a war is coming," Seth laughed as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed my bags off the bed. "Now, c'mon… Charlie only sent me to pick you up, not to seduce you."

"As if," I murmured with a smile. I followed him quickly out into the rain, glancing up at the sky. This easy job was proving to be not quite so easy. Questions spun in my head, twisting and tormenting me.

The scene faded into the next in a heartbeat.

My new room at Charlie's place was Bella's old bedroom. She seemed genuine in her willingness to relinquish it, happy that I had joined the family. I bit my lip, wondering if maybe they were growing immune to me all of a sudden. It had never happened before, but then again, no one had ever loved me before, either. Perhaps it was time.

I sat talking with her about my childhood without a father, all fabricated of course since my actual childhood made no sense. I dropped a glass in the kitchen or at least I tried to, Bella snatching it out of the free fall. I looked up at her sheepishly.

"I don't know where I get my clumsiness from," I muttered with a grin. She laughed.

"I was a lot like you, once upon a time," she said. I smiled not out of habit but because I really liked her. This was not productive to my mission. I liked Bella Cullens.

I woke with a start, glancing around trying to gather my bearings. I was still in the hotel, Charlie had told me that very night over dinner that he wanted me to move in to Bella's old room. That must have been where the dream about Bella had come from, but the thing with Seth threw me off. He hadn't even talked to me about the imprinting thing. As far as he knew, I wasn't aware of it. I groaned loudly and rolled over to look at the clock.

Three in the morning.

I sighed, shoving off the mattress without much force. I never dreamed about my marks or the casualties. Instead, my sleep came the only time that there was great blankness. I pulled on my sweatshirt, hoping the rain would hold up for a quick run. I slipped on my trainers, pulled on my music player and took off out of my hotel room. Charlie had asked me to move in. I had told him I needed to think. I cranked the music, to drown out the dreams and thoughts of the citizens of Folks. I took off running down the street from the motel, not thinking of where I was going.

_'Eva's about,'_ Seth thought eagerly. _'Eva! Eva!'_

_'God, is he on about her again?'_ Leah thought distastefully.

_'Not just that,'_ Jacob thought. _'She's out, running.'_

_'Oh,'_ Leah growled_. 'Why is she getting so close to the whole thing? Is Charlie stupid? Enough people know.'_

_'Eva's his daughter, just like Bella,'_ Jacob reasoned.

_'I wish Seth hadn't imprinted,' _Leah sighed. _'His fantasies are embarrassing.'_

_'I agree,'_ Jacob laughed. I could hear the barking sound even over my music. I paused it, panting slightly as I leaned forward. I held a tree trunk for support.

_'I want to tell her,'_ Seth thought excitedly_. 'I get to tell her everything, huh? Now that I've imprinted.'_

_'Are you sure you've not just caught yourself a little crush?' _teased Leah. Seth snarled at her. She laughed and I could hear the laughter and the barking sound mingled together. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes the inferior thoughts of humans and human-like creatures amused me, but mostly I ignored most of what I could.

'Stop, it. I'm nervous about telling her,' Seth pondered. 'Oh, she's there. Right there. Eva. Oh. I should tell her now, huh?'

'No,' Jacob reasoned.

"Not until we figure out what her true purpose is," Edward whispered. I shouldn't have been able to hear him as a human. As… me… I heard him as if he breathed it in my very ear. I continued to breath heavily, as if I was out of shape. I held my side a moment, groaning.

'I imprinted on her,' Seth growled defiantly. 'By Quileute law, I am not bound to keep anything a secret from her.'

'We know,' the group chimed in carefully. Edward chuckled, translating this for the Cullen's clan standing so near them.

"Seth, please," Bella whispered silently. "Give us time to find out what her intentions are."

'I don't want to,' Seth whined.

"We know," the Cullen family replied. "Please, just a few days."

I was so focused on their thoughts and speech that I didn't realize someone was behind me until it was too late. A hand clamped over my mouth and lips brushed my neck.

"You smell simply divine," he breathed. I felt my insides go to ice as his teeth sunk deep into my neck.

**A/N:** Ah, Eva… don't play with vampires or you might get bit. Hm… so, Eva's still evil… dreaming about Seth and Bella, and the Cullen's Clan doesn't seem to whole trust her, nor does what we see of Jacob's pack, outside of Seth… who, the poor thing, seems to have imprinted on and is dying to tell her…


	6. Chapter 6

_I could see their reasoning and understood, but despite my feelings, these strange, new, foreign feelings, I had a job to do. To go against the Volturi would be like asking for death, only death would never come… not to me… so I couldn't see the risks or the benefits anymore. Seth, damn him, I hated him. I hated him with all my being._

Chapter Six

"Eva, you always tasted so sweet to me," a voice whispered in my ear. I wanted to scream, to draw the others closer, but I didn't. I pulled myself out of his arms as if he wasn't even holding on. I had my hands on my hips, barely cringing as his venom spread through my system.

"Arius," I murmured looking at him. He stood in the moonlight.

"What brings you all the way to Forks?" Arius asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" I retorted. He laughed.

"Always one with a question for a question," he said. His fingers touched the now healing bite and a bit of disappointment flashed across his face. I smirked.

"How many times must you bite me to realize that other than a bit of soreness, you have little effect over me?" I asked him. He paused, taking a deep breath.

"Ah… hunting I see," he breathed. "Is this a pleasure trip then?"

"No," I said truthfully. He smiled knowingly.

"I've heard of the Cullen's clan. Quite impressive, though I don't share their beliefs of consumption," Arius said. He paused again. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No," I said truthfully. I smiled at him casually. He wrinkled his nose.

"There's something else out there, something foul," Arius said frowning.

"The Quileute werewolves," I said confidently. Arius took a step back.

"Werewolves?" he questioned.

"Surely Aro told you of the two packs, the Quileute pack and the Cullen's pack," I said innocently. He shook his head a moment.

"Aro did always like you better," he smirked. "A collector of rarities, he is. Despite my… _purpose_… I was never more than another vampire to him."

"Ah, well, you know how that is," I said quietly. The woods to my left were silent, devoid of thoughts. I wondered if they were still there, listening. I decided they couldn't be. I'd have heard someone's thoughts. They must have moved on quickly.

"All these things for power," Arius said. I nodded.

"No one embraces a vampire more important than their self, unless power comes with it," I said dismissively. "Plus no one really knows the whole story."

"If they did, I doubt that they'd let this continue," Arius teased as he gestured to me. He put me in a head lock and mussed my hair.

"You know, one day, I will have to come after you," I murmured as he released me. He looked at me with his best grin.

"I've waited this long, by the time you undo all I've done, I'll probably embrace it," Arius said. He saw me yawn. "Always burdened by the human condition."

"Always," I grinned. I started to walk away, swiftly swept up in his arms.

"How about a lift? Maybe there's somewhere I can get a snack," Arius said as he jetted back to the motel. I felt his teeth sink back into my neck. I knew that I was in no danger, though in great pain. Arius had been like that always. After all, I did have the most alluring blood possible, and he was drawn to it, hungered for it. I would be weak for days.

A few days later, I sat in the living room of Charlie's place. It was crowded with everyone but Charlie and a few of the older Cullen family. Seth had just confessed to me everything. I listened silently as he went over the legend and of the imprinting. I sat silently, looking at them. I laughed. I probably shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help myself. I had been listening to his thoughts over the two weeks since I had moved in with Charlie Swann. Seth was there almost every day that Jacob could spare him. Alice was frustrated with me, unable to see me, as was Edward. The both of them tried their hardest to overcome this block, but they just couldn't. I laughed, hard, looking at first Seth, then the others that sat around them.

"You're a werewolf and you've imprinted on me?" I asked amused as I crossed my arms, looking at them. I made sure the laughter caused my eyes to sparkle just so. I had to keep up the rouse. I laughed again.

"It's serious," Seth said grimly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't doubt you think so," I said.

"Look, the werewolf thing and the imprinting for life deal, it's not something we choose," Jacob countered. I rolled my eyes again. I had patiently listened to the whole tale, though I had heard it in thoughts a million times.

"Next you're going to tell me that the rest of you are vampires," I snickered. "I'm not that stupid."

"Actually," Bella said quietly. I looked at her. I slapped my most puzzled look on my face. I let my eyes linger on each of their faces as if I was absorbing the truth about them. I was already very pale from my run in with Arius, very weak. My heart was practically fluttering in my chest, pushing around the little bit of blood I had left in my system.

"Vampires," I breathed. I applauded myself. I sounded terrified, in shock. "Vampires and werewolves…"

"And imprinting," Seth edged closer. I withdrew my hand, standing.

"Oh… oh, my," I breathed. I was amazed at my ability to form the words. Suddenly the room began to spin slightly. "Head rush."

"Maybe you should sit back down," Jacob suggested. My eyes fell on him. I was thankful for my exceptionally skills. My eyes reflected distrust.

"I'll be right back," I murmured as I backed out of the room. I stood in the kitchen. Damn Arius for making me so weak. Sometimes he was too selfish for his own good. I pricked my finger but no blood spilled. Without my blood, I had little to entice them. Now was the time, it would have been perfect, yet there I was unable to do anything. I could still… but with my energy down to barely functioning, I wouldn't have gotten through three before someone stopped me.

I would fail.

"Eva, are you ok?" Seth asked carefully. I spun around quickly to see him standing there, looking at me shyly. I opened my mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. "Look, I know it's a lot but I promise you… I will take care of you. No matter what. It's part of the imprinting deal."

"I know… the whole 'I can't _not_ want you'," I murmured. He cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"Odd… I had a dream a few weeks ago, of me telling you and I said that very line," he said.

I closed my eyes for a second and didn't open them for three days.

When I did, I was in a foreign place with my hand and heart on fire. I looked down, to find Seth asleep, his face in my hand and his hand on my heart. For the moment, I wanted nothing to do than to run my fingers over the shapes and contours of his face. Then I remembered I didn't have time to grow attached to the wolf-boy. I had a job to do, and though it was becoming ever increasingly difficult, I would not fail. I couldn't see any other way.

I slipped out from Seth's grasp and headed silently to the hall. I nearly screamed as I plowed carelessly into Edward and Bella, both standing guard at the door. They watched me with weary eyes as I backed away from them. They were joined quickly by the others and I didn't need to hear to know what they were thinking. It was written on their faces. I glanced at a mirror as I backed away from the golden eyed vampires. There was no mistaking the hundreds of teeth marks, normally only visible when I was completely undressed.

I stood naked before them, my gown having fallen to the ground. Seth watched me warily as I stood vulnerable between him and the others. Could I do it now? Could I take them all before my energy was sapped and I became weak? I moved forward, toward the others, un-expectantly and it confirmed my plans. I opened my mouth to say something but was surrounded by something, a quilt or blanket, and a pair of hot, strong arms.

"Don't worry, Eva," Seth whispered in my ear. "Even in the face of excommunication from my pack and tribe, I stand behind my girl. One hundred percent."

A/N: Ooh… so Arius, an unknown vampire bit her… and she seems to know him quite well. Hmm… but bitten and still not changed… I do love how Seth is protective of her here at the end, though I do wonder if Eva is worthy of such.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nothing is forever. I knew this to my core, as sure as my heart beat true, and yet here he was making me question myself. Maybe, just maybe, I could have someone in my life, someone who wanted me as I am. I would be the Bella to the Edward, but in my own sick, twisted, cruel fairy tale. After all, imprinting was supposed to be impossible to ignore._

Chapter Seven

I sat on the beach down at La Push with Seth, staring out over the water. We had been silent since we had escaped the Cullen house. Seth knew the Cullen's wouldn't pursue, but he took no chance and paced back and forth, phasing in and out of his wolf form before my eyes. I stopped watching after a while, growing weary of the silence. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair and breathed me in. To him, I was the air he breathed and the very beat of his heart.

"Eva, tell me," he begged. His lips moved against my ear, causing shivers to ricochet through my body.

"Everything?" I asked. He nodded.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would change any of this," he promised. I slid out from his arms, the heat of his body too much for me.

"I am hunting vampires," I said in one breath. He looked at me not commenting. He blinked.

"You're serious," he said in a quiet statement. I nodded. Inside, I screamed at myself. Why was I telling him?! He couldn't possibly be able to get past this.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"And Charlie?" Seth asked. His voice shook a little. "Is he… really your dad?" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"No," I said.

"But how? How could you possibly hunt anything? You're so… tiny and weak," he said. I laughed.

"I'm meant to look vulnerable," I said smiling weakly at him. He looked at me. "I am my own bait. I look like an easy target and to vampires, to all vampires, my scent is irresistible."

"I don't doubt that," Seth murmured. I looked at him in surprise.

"I noticed that, too," I answered his thoughts. He looked at me in surprise. "Their interest in me wasn't just because of my alleged claim to Charlie."

"You can read my thoughts?" he asked.

"I can hear them," I admitted. A faint hint of flush warmed my cheeks.

"You can hear them?" Seth mumbled. "So, you… already knew?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm a pretty good actress."

"But why? What did Bella or Edward or any of the others do to you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing personal," I said quietly as I looked to the ground. I knew that whatever this imprinting bond was, it couldn't possible stand up to the betrayal of me. "It's only a job. Aro sent me."

"The Volturi scum? You work for the Volturi? But how? Your heart still beats!" Seth said frustrated as he forced his hands through his hair for a moment. He rushed to me, startling me by his quick movement and roughly placed his hand against my chest. Heat rose to my face as his hand received the steady pounding of my heart. I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes as his hand remained at my heart.

"I was there…" I whispered, my eyes never leaving his face.

"When what?" he demanded.

"When Aro was born," I breathed. Seth blinked. "I was there when he sprung from his mother's loins, sticky and gooey and gross. And when he became a man, I was there. Finally when Aro was born again, to live the immortal life, I bore witness to his change."

"How… how is that possible?" he breathed. He could feel my heart beating under his hand. I was alive. I was warm and human and alive. Confusion was written on his face.

"Maybe… maybe it is time, for me to come clean," I breathed. My voice was shaky. I looked to him. "I know I have no right to ask of you anything, but can you please call a meeting of all involved parties? Please, before you turn and run away from this monster I am?"

"Eva," he said as he ducked his head down so that we were eye to eye. "You don't seem to understand this imprinting thing. There is nothing that could ever be done to break this, not even death. You're stuck with me, kid."

"Kid," I laughed hollowly. "I've not been a kid in a very long time."

"Meet me in the Cullen's clearing after midnight," he breathed in my ear. He brushed his lips across my cheek. "Think you'll be ok until then?"

"Seth, I've lived this long on my own, I think I can manage," I laughed. "Bring them all. Tell them whatever you have to… I need them all there."

"You're not going to double cross them, are you, Eva?" he asked me quietly. I knew it killed him to ask.

"I'll try not to," I promised. He smiled his face lighting up.

"You know, once I phase this next time, everything you told me will be common knowledge," he said uncertainly. I nodded.

"I know," I said as he edged away from me. The sun was just setting and he looked back at me as he stood at the edge of the forest near the beach. We looked at each other and rushed towards one another, meeting with an explosion half way to each other. Our mouths collided, our breath was lost, and we tumbled into the icy water. For one perfect moment, I wanted nothing more than to stay there in his arms, embrace and loved. I knew no feeling like this, no greater pleasure.

"I should go, Eva," he murmured as the first starts appeared in the sky. "I will see you at midnight."

"Thank you, Seth," I said as I kissed him one last time.

"Anything for you, my love," he breathed as he took one last kiss. "I love you." I inhaled sharply, the words warming me unlike any other substance in the world.

"I love you too," I replied truthfully. Despite my aversion to it, I was in love. He grinned.

"I know. The imprinting makes it damn near impossible not to," he laughed as he stole one last kiss before he trotted off into the inky darkness of the woods.

A/N: Ah… so… will Eva betray them or will she suddenly become good and pure? Only time (and more time) will tell… Got to love the fluff there at the end though, huh? Just three chapters left… good times…


	8. Chapter 8

_I offered them the choice, the choices I could live with and yet, I knew that there was nothing I could do. They would have to choose: let me kill them or let the Volturi. My way would hurt a lot more, would last a lot longer, but would give them a chance few more decades of life. A real life._

Chapter Eight

It was just after midnight, the sky dark blue, almost black, and dotted with a million stars. I stepped into the far side of the clearing, a good distance where the others huddled around. I was dressed simply, hoping the innocence of the white dress would sway them. They couldn't kill me, but I'd like for them not to try. After Arius' selfishness, I'd have preferred to avoid it at all cost if I could. I could hear their murmured talking as I walked closer. They were completely aware of my presence.

"Stop there," Edward called out when I was about three hundred feet from them I stopped, my hands up in a submissive way.

"I've only come to talk," I said.

"You can talk from there," Rosalie snapped. I sighed and nodded.

"So, you all know what I told Seth by now," I said quietly. I glanced around, my eyes falling on Seth in his wolf form. He whined slightly and took a step forward. I raised my hand to stop him. "No, Seth. Stay there with them. You might not like what you have to hear."

_'Come on, Eva, you know I have no choice,'_ Seth grumbled though he listened and remained with the others.

"So, Eva, what of it?" Bella asked. "Why are you here? Why'd you lie to my dad? Just to hunt us on Volturi orders and kill us?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"And you're telling us this because…" Edward asked. I sighed.

"It'd be so much easier if you could just here my thoughts," I said as I forced my hand through my curls. "Ok, short version. I was sent here to deal with you by Aro because the Volturi is concerned that your coven is far too large. I intended to just pick you all off one by one."

"You think you could take us?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"I don't think I can, I know I can," I said simply. They looked at me bewildered. "Surely you know my effect over you. Even Carlisle, who has been so good and doesn't even thirst for blood anymore can't resist the way it calls him."

"Not true," Carlisle breathed. I pulled the straight pin from my sweater and pricked my finger.

"Want to retry that statement?" I asked.

"Regardless, why?" Jasper asked.

"We all have a purpose," I said shrugging. "Whether Alice has told you or not, the Volturi are coming here again. They want the Cullen coven disbanded. Instead of me hunting you, I've decided to give you a choice. Whatever your choice, I'll respect it despite any possible consequences."

"Our choices?" Carlisle asked.

"Me or them," I said simply.

"You can't expect them to stand by and let you kill them," Jacob growled at me, phasing back to his human form. I ignored the naked man standing between us.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice murmured. I nodded.

"Death by Volturi or death by you?" Jasper confirmed. He crossed his arms.

"I think I'd much rather take my chances with the Volturi," Emmett said laughing. "A fight with you doesn't seem fair. I could probably snap you in half without even thinking about it."

"Probably," I agreed.

"What does death by you entail?" Esme asked cautiously. The others looked at her skeptically. Edward nodded.

"Of course, we should at least hear out our options, to pick the lesser of the two evils before we decline them both and fight," Edward agreed.

I had never discussed what would happen to my victims, what I'd do and what would happen to them. I hesitated, uncertain how much they'd want to know, how much they need to know. I stepped closer to them, the group glaring at me and I wondered how much I should tell them. I sighed and figured what else could I possibly lose by telling them it all. I sat down on the ground, taking an almost intensely submissive position. Seth whined, Jacob shooting him a glare.

"Don't worry, Jacob," I said quietly. "I know that you guys say that this imprinting thing is unbreakable, but honestly… when I am done… Seth isn't going to want to be around me."

"Stop that," Jacob snapped at me and I swear I saw Edward smirk. Jacob had acted the same way about Edward reading his thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Get on with it," Jacob snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, if there was any other way, I'd snap it up in a heartbeat," I said taking a deep breath. "I don't usually care but in these short few weeks, I feel like crap for what I have to do. So, I'm going to let you choose who ends it for you. The Volturi, well… you know how your death will be with them. Dismemberment and burning. Or me… just a simple bite."

"A bite?" they said collectively. I didn't look up as I twirled a damp blade of grass in my fingers. I nodded.

"You saw the bites on me, right?" I said still touching the grass. I didn't wait for them to respond. "They were caused by a vampire named Arius. He's actually here in Forks now. He has bitten me more times than I can count. He was born without a heartbeat, born the way he is."

"How old is he?" Carlisle whispered.

"As old as time itself," I replied.

"There were rumors of such a vampire," Carlisle explained to everyone but Edward, who could see his thoughts, and me. "But how… after a few millennium…

"Yeah, he'd have turned like Aro, brittle, weak, old… and Arius is older than Aro by many, many millennium. Arius actually started it all, said to have been born of Eve and Adam, thought to have been placed within her from the Devil himself," I replied. "Arius found his fountain of youth, and every so often, about once every year he drinks deeply, sometimes, when he crosses paths, he'll do it to be a pain."

"You," Seth said his eyes wide. I finally looked up. He had phased back to his human form, was stepping unabashedly into his shorts. He looked perfect, even in the darkness where there was little light. I felt silly and foolish to think that I deserved the devotion he felt towards me. I really was a monster.

"Yeah," I said smiling weakly.

"So… you're immune to him?" Carlisle asked. I looked away from Seth and to the vampire.

"Something like that," I said.

"So… how does this play into this whole Volturi thing?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"The Volturi are still miffed that we have a large, peaceful coven complete with a treaty with a pack of werewolves," Edward said quietly.

"Jealousy," Esme clarified needlessly.

"Jazz, please stop trying to calm us all down," Alice murmured quietly. Jasper nodded almost unnoticeably.

"So why you?" Bella asked. She looked almost hurt.

"I have a talent of my own," I said. I quickened my heart rate slightly. "Hear that?"

"You're heart beat?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I replied. "My blood smells so tempting because it will make those who consume it even stronger than a newborn vampire. Ten fold at least. But with such power also comes a check, a balance if you will. Like you, who carry the venom to change mere mortals into demonic gods, I also have venom. Mine does the opposite."

"Kills?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, yeah, something like that," I said. I stood. "It reanimates that for which there is no life."

"Oh…" they murmured. I could tell that they didn't understand. I listened to their thoughts and new. I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"You want nothing more to be human again," I told her. I took a step forward, blocked by Emmett's massive self. Rosalie snorted, as she stepped around him.

"I'm not afraid of her," Rosalie said. I looked at her and smiled.

"You shouldn't be," I said. "I can give you exactly what you want. I can return you to your human form."

"How?" Rosalie said suddenly gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

"When I say I am here to kill you all, I mean only to take away your immortal lives," I breathed. It was barely louder than a whisper. "You would lose your powers, your strength, your immortality, but instead you would be given a chance at a normal human life. You could have children, grandchildren. Then, in seventy or so years, you will die."

Rosalie looked at me as if I was the answer to all her questions.

"NO!" the others said stepping forward. Rosalie raised her hand to stop them.

"This is my choice then?" Rosalie breathed. I nodded.

"It is your choice," I told her.

"Hold that thought," Edward murmured. "We're not alone anymore."

Our heads all turned as the Volturi entered the clearing, Aro in leading with his eyes glowing red in the moonless night. His eyes fell on me with Rosalie within striking distance and his lips curled back in a pleased, cruel smile.

A/N: Ok, so Eva has given them an ultimatum. I still don't think she's evil… but not good, either… she's just Eva.


	9. Chapter 9

_I stood ready to fight, ready to fail, ready to fall. I waited with my beating heart and my clenched fists as the Volturi approached. The Cullen Clan stood united, the Volturi in grouped lines… and I stood between, wondering… if perhaps I was killing the wrong family. Who should I fight? Who should I fail? Who should fall?_

Chapter Nine

"Eva what a pleasant thing to run into you again," Aro said lightly as he stood on one side of the field clearing with the others, Caius and Marcus, and the guard. They stood on one side, the Cullen's clan on the other, and me, smack dab in the middle. I laughed loudly.

"Always interesting to see you, too, Aro," I said as I stood. I absentmindedly wiped the grass from the back of my dress.

"So, I see you've yet to do complete your mission," Aro said.

"I'm letting them decide," I said crossing my arms. "I'm letting them choose their death."

"You're too kind, but there time is up," Aro said. His smile was neither kind nor perfect. "Jane."

"With pleasure," she smirked and I immediately turned to the Cullen's clan collapse to the ground, writhing in pain. Bella was being restrained by two of the guards, careful of her teeth. Even Bella and Edward's child was among those who had fallen, Jane's sudden attack having not given Bella time to put a shield around them.

"Stop it!" I cried, seeing even Seth twist in pain. It was too much for me.

"Come here," Aro demanded. I glared at him.

"You don't own me," I growled at him.

"You're nearly human, child," he smirked and two of his guard started towards me. I raised my hand to halt them.

"Fine," I growled. "You'll get what you've always wanted." I reached into my waist pocket and pulled out a dagger. I walked towards Bella, my eyes locked on her. I knew she was no longer a new born vampire, but still she was strong enough to protect them.

"Good," Aro said with an evil glint in his eyes. I looked at Bella, hoping to make her understand. I held the blade steady with my left hand, and held my right hand to her face, touching her cheek.

"Remember what I said about my blood and such," I breathed. I had to be careful, I knew he could hear me. She nodded ever so slightly, it looked like an involuntary twitch. I shoved the blade into my wrist, as if I was trying to kill myself. The scent was intoxicating and Bella drank greedily. For a second, I was certain that she was going to drain me completely and I would be useless for a month, something Arius had done once and regretted immediately, but she was strong willed and once she had just enough to feel the effect, she tore her mouth from my wrist. A bit of blood dribbled down her chin, exciting the others.

I grinned at her strength as she pulled free of the two vampires. I chose my side, her side, and bit them both. Bella immediately went to work, shielding the others from Jane's attack. I looked to Aro, who looked neither afraid nor surprised of the reaction. He wasn't looking at me as I approached until the scent caught his attention. His eyes went black, saliva practically pooling in his mouth.

"You smell delicious," Aro moaned.

"Of course," I breathed. His eyes were trained on my wrist, I refused to let it heal, and I increased my adrenaline a bit until it was nearly impossible for any of them. I sunk my teeth in his arm, releasing him from his immortal life. Caius and Marcus barely had time to register until it was too late for them. Aro dropped to my feet as my lips brushed their arms, my teeth piercing their flesh. I worked quickly and efficiently, until the entire Volturi laid writhing and moaning at my feet. I stood, looking at the Cullen family curiously. The screams pierced the darkness of the night.

"We owe you," Esme said as none of them approached. I knew it was too tempting to come closer. I willed the wound to stitch itself closed and Seth moved forward embracing me tightly. No one else moved closer or further away.

"The offer still stands," I told them as Seth pulled me up against him. He looked at Jacob, getting the go ahead before he started away. I shook my head. "Wait, Seth. Who's going to take care of these people?"

"Don't worry about it Eva," Carlisle said quietly. "We'll take care of it."

"See you in a few days time," Edward chuckled before Seth bolted out of the clearing carrying me. I looked up at him.

"You chose right, Eva, but with either choice, you'd have been stuck with me," Seth assured me. He grinned and kissed me, tasting my lips carefully. "This is just a nicer choice for me."

"I'm thrilled," I laughed.

"If you bit me, would it hurt me?" he asked curiously. I looked at him, lifting my mouth to his neck, kissing it, and lowered my mouth to his broad, strong shoulder. I bit him lightly, not breaking the skin. He groaned, pulling me closer.

"I only have that effect on the '_Cold Ones'_, Seth," I laughed. He grinned.

"I doubt that only they are affected powerfully by you," Seth murmured as he pushed open the door to my room and slammed it wordlessly behind me.

The world could have ended for me that night. I wouldn't have cared. I finally had someone to love, someone who loved me in return. There was nothing to do but be happy with Seth. He was right, the imprinting thing gave us no choice, but who would have chosen a life without the most perfect person for them there, wrapped in each other's arms. I didn't care that the whole pack, and eventually the Cullen family would know what we were up to; at the minute we were lost in our own little blissful moment.

Nothing could go wrong.

A/N: Famous last words, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

_I was the perfect weapon, created to cure the world of the creation that came with my birth, a twin pregnancy, ying and yang, good and evil, I was the balance to the vampire condition. My brother, Arius, the father of all vampires, the one born who started it all, and I the one born to end it all, a perfect battle for the human condition. One bite… and for certain, one of us should be dead. Arius counted on being stronger. He didn't count on the fact that I had been bitten before, each time more painful than the first, and yet… I stood… the perfect weapon._

Chapter Ten

I stood again, in the field, my breath cold and pained as I stood. The field was empty of the once powerful, now fallen Volturi. I wrapped my arms around myself waiting. Arius stepped forward, a smile on his perfect face. I yawned as I stood across from him, waiting.

"Did you have fun with the Volturi, Eva?" he asked me as he held out his arms.

"I did," I nodded. I stepped forward, stepping into his arms.

"And the Cullen coven? Did you get any takers?" he asked.

"Plan on changing them back?" I taunted as his lips brushed my neck, ready to bite.

"The Volturi? No. I like being the most powerful vampire," he laughed as he tilted his head back.

"I did change two, of their own free will," I murmured. "Rosalie and a more reluctant Emmett are in the process of changing as we speak. They thought I was kidding when I said that it was much more painful than converting into a vampire. They're nearly done. I think Jasper and Alice are contemplating it."

"You were always the kinder one," Arius said. He bit my wrist, tasting the blood.

"You're the greedy one, for sure," I murmured. He pulled his mouth away from me, laughing.

"You make me strong," Arius said. "You are the creature that keeps me so young and virile."

"You know, I will have to hunt you," I told him as he lowered his mouth to my arm again.

"I embrace it," Arius said. "Without me, there is no you though. Are you ready to give up that? Are you ready to give up that wolf-boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm not hunting you yet," I murmured as I pulled away from him. We both looked up as Jacob's pack surrounded us. I carefully walked over to Seth, his muzzle nudging my hand. "But I will hunt you. It will be the last thing I do, certainly, to bite you and end your life."

"And until then?" Arius murmured.

"Until then, I shall with hold from you my very essence, dear brother," I said. He looked at me in shock.

"You'd deny your own flesh the very blood we share?" Arius said in disbelief.

"The time has come, Arius," I said as I turned my back on him. "No more fountain of youth for you. It's time for you to age the way that vampires age. It may take me a few millennia to finally finish this, but I will finish this."

"Your humans and wolf-boy will be dead by then," Arius pleaded slightly. "Then all you will have is me."

"By then, I hope to have eradicated you," I breathed. I turned and looked at him. "Now don't come back to Forks or I will not hesitate to give you a head start."

"See you soon, dear sister," Arius said as he darted off into the woods. Jacob and Seth phased back into their human forms and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You could have taken him right there and ended this!" Jacob said angrily. I smiled at him.

"He and I have been doing this since the beginning of time," I told him. "Up until recently, I wanted nothing more than to finish this."

"What's changed?" Jacob asked needlessly. I looked at Seth. My face was already being cradled by Seth, our lips pressed together in an intense kiss. "Oh…"

"Mmm, oh indeed," Seth said.

"And Charlie?" Jacob asked. Bella entered the clearing, Edward behind her.

"I think for Charlie's sake, let's just pretend," Bella said. "Though when Eva doesn't get any older, we'll have to come up with something."

"Charlie isn't going to question it," Edward said.

"Soo…" Seth murmured. "Are we hunting vampires now?"

"Just as soon as we go up to see Rosalie," Edward said smiling. "She's thrilled to show us her new, human form."

"How's Emmett?" I asked. I knew he was less than thrilled about becoming an ordinary human, but he loved Rosalie and knew this fulfilled all of her dreams.

"He's with Esme," Bella said. "Rosalie's already planning the nursery."

"It's good," Edward said. He looked at me. "You made her very happy."

"The offer still stands for the rest of you," I reminded him. He nodded.

"One day, we may take you up on that," Bella said quietly. "I know Edward would love to have his soul back."

"Oh, and don't forget that lovely way you used to blush," Edward teased. I rolled my eyes as Seth slid his arm around me.

"Ok, so where to first?" Seth asked. "After we see Rosalie, of course."

"To the Denali coven," Edward answered. "Carlisle seems to think they'd be happy to give up an eternity of suffering for possibly seventy short years of life."

"Hunting vampires," Jacob laughed. "One of my favorite activities… present company excluded."

I laughed and cuddled up in Seth's arms as we headed back to see the newly born human Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked ecstatic, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed everyone's hands and pressed them to her heart.

"Feel that?" she breathed. "I am alive!"

A/N: And so… the end comes. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I do appreciate it. And now that the story is done, I can get back to my other fanfictions for which are now beckoning my attention.


End file.
